Sábios que erram
by aucailly
Summary: Dumbledore olha Snape enquanto o tempo passa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sábios que erram – CAPÍTULO I**_

Esta estória não pretende violar direitos autorais, sendo unicamente uma forma de entretenimento.

As partes em "_**itálico"**_indicamque o trecho é uma lembrança do passado.

Resumo: Dumbledore olha Snape enquanto o tempo passa.

Dumbledore passeava lentamente no pátio principal de Hogwarts, sentindo o vento frio atingir seu rosto agradavelmente. A maioria dos alunos tinha se retirado para os feriados próximos e a relativa solidão da escola era um bálsamo bem vindo para quem precisava pensar...não pensar, ele se corrigiu internamente, planejar. No fundo de sua alma, o diretor sabia que a hora da declaração aberta da guerra no mundo bruxo estava próxima e que todos os detalhes deveriam ser cuidadosamente planejados. Não que ele tivesse percebido isso agora. Desde os eventos da primeira ascensão de Tom Riddle, que Dumbledore combatia e planejava. Verdade seja dita, na primeira investida de Riddle, todos foram surpreendidos por sua sede desmedida de poder e pelos métodos malignos que ele usou para conseguir seus intentos. Porém, quando Riddle caiu, ele sabia que deveria ficar alerta, pois eventualmente ele voltaria. O diretor fez uma pausa em seus pensamentos para respirar profundamente o ar puro deste local que sempre foi o berço das esperanças de tantas jovens mentes. Quantas crianças ele tinha visto chegar a esta escola com os olhos brilhando de excitação e deslumbramento? Quantas se tornaram valorosas e dignas de nota na estória do mundo bruxo? E quantas se desviaram do caminho para seguir a escuridão? Dumbledore abriu os olhos e suspirou profundamente em sinal de resignação, já sabendo aonde essa linha de pensamento o levaria. Ele não temia a luta que estava por vir e certamente não temia a morte, mas ele tinha um temor e esse temor tinha rosto e nome, ele temia pelo destino de Severo Snape. Seu atual mestre de poções era um homem agora, de mente brilhante e sofisticada capaz de rivalizar com o próprio Dumbledore em clareza de raciocínio e inventividade. Mas ele ainda é, por debaixo de seu brilhantismo, um jovem homem que acha que merece sofrer por um erro cometido há anos atrás. O erro de se entregar ao caminho de ódio, movido por um sentimento de vingança. O erro de ter involuntariamente contribuído para a morte da única mulher que amou totalmente. Ele não o culpava por não ter sabido se perdoar. Houve um tempo, tempos difíceis, Dumbledore gostava de acrescentar em seu favor, que o maior sentimento que ele próprio conseguia destinar a Severo, era desprezo. Ele podia lembrar claramente do episódio que fortaleceu esse sentimento, tão claramente que sua mente começou a transportá-lo e ele fechou os olhos deixando-se levar a um passado não tão distante.

_-Se ela significa tanto para você_, Dumbledore ouviu sua própria voz falando ao atormentado jovem caído aos seus pés, -_certamente Voldemort a poupará. Você não poderia pedir pela vida da mãe em troca do filho?_

_-Eu pedi. Eu pedi a ele. _Foi a resposta desesperada do jovem Snape.

E o próximo ato dessa lembrança fez o coração do velho diretor apertar em seu peito. O rigor de sua resposta para o quase menino, vestido de negro, suplicando ajuda.

-_Você me dá nojo. Você não se importa então com as mortes do marido e do filho dela?_

Dumbledore se lembrou que a essa afirmação, o jovem se encolheu um pouco como se tivesse sentido alguma dor física, mas naquela época, ele não se importou em usar a força necessária para testar a veracidade das atitudes do rapaz porque sem dúvida, o que Snape tinha acabado de dizer realmente o repugnava.

_-Esconda todos então, mantenha ela.., eles a salvo, por favor. _Snape respondeu roucamente.

Foi então que ele tinha visto a oportunidade de testar definitivamente as intenções do rapaz e sombriamente perguntou a ele.

-_E o que você me dará em troca, Severo_? Mesmo sabendo que protegeria os Potter qualquer que fosse sua resposta.

-_Qualquer coisa._ Disse Snape.

Foi essa resposta e o olhar que a acompanhou que fez Dumbledore ter certeza que o jovem comensal da morte à sua frente, aceitaria virar às costas ao seu antigo mestre e ele não hesitou em torná-lo útil à causa de derrotar Voldemort. Ele não hesitou em torná-lo um espião.

Dumbledore foi trazido de volta a realidade pela voz quase sempre suave, mas quase nunca tranqüila de Snape.

-Está tudo bem, diretor? Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Ah, Severo! Disse Dumbledore genuinamente feliz em vê-lo. –Sim, está tudo bem. Eu acho que me deixei levar por velhas lembranças. Um hábito de velhas pessoas como eu, devo imaginar.

Snape revirou os olhos levemente antes de acrescentar num tom aborrecido.

-Talvez fosse melhor que você exercesse seus hábitos dentro do castelo. Isso evitaria que Mcgonagall me atormentasse para vir buscá-lo, usando centenas de argumentos sobre baixas temperaturas, resfriados e nevascas, que apenas o absoluto tédio me impede de repetir para você.

Dumbledore olhou para Snape, sem se mover, com uma expressão de divertida admiração e sorriu levemente.

-Vejo que divirto você, diretor. Isso é absolutamente tocante, então acho que posso considerar minha missão terrena cumprida e podemos ambos ficar aqui parados congelando até a morte. Snape disse com uma expressão que oscilava entre aborrecido e curioso.

O sorriso de Dumbledore aumentou enquanto ele caminhava para Snape e dava um tapinha de leve no seu braço.

–Não Severo, creio que nosso destino não será congelar no pátio, nem aborrecer Minerva. Vamos entrar e sei que você fará a bondade de acompanhar esse velho diretor num chá.

Snape seguiu Dumbledore em direção ao castelo sem mais argumentação e enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, o diretor acrescentou casualmente, olhando distraidamente para frente.

– Você é um jovem muito incomum, Severo. Realmente muito incomum.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sábios que erram – CAPÍTULO II**_

**Agradeço muito as bondosas revisões de Rossonera e Kyubi-female, a quem dedico este capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

Esta estória não pretende violar direitos autorais, sendo unicamente uma forma de entretenimento.

As partes em "_**itálico"**_indicamque o trecho é uma lembrança do passado.

Resumo: Dumbledore olha Snape enquanto o tempo passa.

Dumbledore olhava a janela distraidamente, aliás, contemplar a paisagem em seus momentos de quietude tornou-se um hábito nesses dias já tão tumultuados. Ele olhou calmamente para sua mão enegrecida, consciente exatamente do que ela significava. Seu tempo estava se esgotando e sua participação nos eventos que viriam estava finalmente chegando ao final. Dumbledore se sentia aliviado em muitos sentidos, mas antes de partir, ele sabia que tinha que deixar tudo encaminhado para as ações finais de Harry Potter e ele tinha certeza que as chances de sucesso eram imensas. Harry tinha toda impetuosidade da juventude e claro, da casa de Grifinória, e apesar de tudo que suportou ao longo dos anos, entre episódios de leve rebeldia e desconfiança generalizada, ele sempre acabava achando forças para fazer o que precisava ser feito e nunca havia perdido sua doçura. Harry era forte à sua maneira e Dumbledore confiava neste rapaz com toda sua fé. Dumbledore tinha consciência da dureza do papel que Harry teria que desempenhar nos momentos finais da batalha que viria, mas sua experiência em analisar o caráter das pessoas, dizia a ele que se alguém estava habilitado a cumprir tal tarefa, esse alguém era Harry Potter. Porém Harry não seria o único a ter que suportar um fardo pesado nos dias que estavam por vir. O menino só tomaria consciência do seu papel, do sacrifício de sua própria vida, nos momentos finais da batalha e até lá, ele teria o conforto de todos aqueles que o conheciam e amavam. Dumbledore sabia perfeitamente que os dias de solidão de Harry tinham ficado para trás e isso faria muita diferença no futuro. Perdido nessas reflexões, o diretor olhou sua janela e avistou logo abaixo o andar apressado e intimidante da figura imponente de Snape. Ele caminhava decididamente, provavelmente em direção aos seus aposentos, com suas vestes negras voando às suas costas, enquanto os alunos que estavam em seu caminho se afastavam apressadamente para não perturbar o seu rigoroso e nada amigável professor. Dumbledore sorriu com uma pontada de melancolia ao lembrar que há alguns anos atrás, nesses mesmos terrenos de Hogwarts, não eram receio e intimidação, os sentimentos que o jovem Snape despertava ao passar. Ele lembrava bem do jovem pálido, de cabelos mal cuidados e magro, que parecia estar sempre carregando livros de um lugar para outro. Seu andar não era confiante como o do seu eu adulto, pelo contrário, ele tinha os ombros sempre um pouco encurvados e seus olhos negros, embora tentassem disfarçar, sempre olhavam de relance os comentários pouco lisonjeiros que sua figura incomum despertava. Dumbledore sempre fora um homem extremamente inteligente e não via razão para não admitir isso para si próprio, mas depois de viver tantos anos, sua inteligência passou de uma pedra preciosa em estado bruto a uma bela jóia cuidadosamente lapidada, por seus amores, por suas experiências e principalmente pelos seus erros. Ele aprendeu que por mais sábio que um homem seja considerado pelos seus pares, ele também vai errar. Severo Snape foi um dos maiores erros do grande Alvo Dumbledore e essa consciência veio para ele aos poucos, à medida que Snape ressurgiu inesperadamente em seu caminho, pedindo ajuda para proteger Lily e se tornando a partir daí um espião.

Desde que Snape se passara para o lado da luz, Dumbledore se pôs a recolher lembranças sobre ele, entre as pessoas que o conheceram quando mais jovem. Aqueles que olhavam de fora achavam que ele estava fazendo isso para se assegurar que Snape era realmente confiável, mas Dumbledore, que não tinha a menor dúvida da atual lealdade dele, sabia que a pesquisa que estava fazendo não era sobre o que Snape fizera de errado aos outros, mas sobre o que todos os outros fizeram de errado a Snape, principalmente ele próprio. Em que momento, o menino estudioso tornara-se um comensal da morte? Em que momento, ele deslizou pelos dedos do diretor em direção a Tom Riddle e sua maldade? Depois de tanto tempo e de tantas lembranças consultadas, Dumbledore não tinha mais dúvidas sobre o exato momento em que perdera Severo para Voldemort.

- _Mas eles tentaram me matar! _O jovem Snape insistia pela terceira vez, parado em frente ao diretor com um olhar de incredulidade no rosto arranhado. – _Era um lobisomem, lá. Black sabia disso. Ele queria que eu morresse!_

_- Não seja dramático, Ranhoso! _Desdenhou um igualmente jovem Sirius Black, enquanto ajeitava as vestes em sinal de impaciência. –_Tudo isso foi culpa sua, que não cansa de meter seu nariz enorme no que não é da sua conta! _Concluiu Black com desprezo.

- _Sirius...não. _A voz de James Potter tinha uma nota de advertência ao seu amigo, como se ele visse uma gravidade na situação em que estavam metidos, que Sirius simplesmente não conseguia ver.

- _Isso é suficiente. _Disse um Dumbledore mais novo, sem alterar a voz, mas com firmeza suficiente para fazer os jovens se calarem. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ele falou com uma expressão dura em seu rosto.

-_Potter e Black, você ficam e vamos discutir sua punição._

Então se dirigiu a Snape que o olhava com expectativa.

-_ Severo, você deve ir à enfermaria verificar esses ferimentos e fazer certo de que ficará bem; E lembre-se de não repetir nada do que viu hoje, a ninguém._

A essas palavras, Snape pareceu empalidecer e teve que segurar a borda da mesa do diretor para manter seu equilíbrio. Ele parecia lutar para articular alguma frase coerente e sua boca ficou ligeiramente aberta, mas sem emitir nenhum som, durante algum tempo, antes de finalmente conseguir argumentar em voz baixa.

- _O quê?...você ..que punição? Só existe uma punição para isso. Eles vão ser expulsos, junto com aquele lobisomem. Eu poderia estar morto! Eu quase..._

Snape não conseguiu dizer mais, ele sacudia as mãos nervosamente à sua frente como se lutasse para fazer Dumbledore entender o que para ele parecia tão óbvio e claro.

- _Severo, eu entendo a gravidade da situação, mas o silêncio que peço a você é por um único motivo. _Dumbledore falou suavemente. – _Se alguém do Ministério souber o que houve aqui hoje, Hogwarts será fechada sem contemplação por um bom tempo e todos aqueles alunos, que tem a escola como único refúgio seguro estarão entregues à própria sorte. Se algo sair desta sala, a escola estará condenada. Você entende?_

Snape fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou profundamente como se tentasse deixar as palavras do diretor se acomodarem em sua mente. Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, Dumbledore pôde perceber uma mistura de emoções em seu rosto. Seu queixo tremeu um pouco e por um momento, Dumbledore achou que ele estava parecendo uma criança pequena momentos antes de cair no choro. Mas Snape não chorou e em segundos, sua face estava dura e seus olhos pareciam mais velhos que seu corpo. Ele olhou para Potter e Black, seu rosto ainda impassível e em seguida encarou Dumbledore, olhando-o firmemente.

- _Será como você quer, Diretor._

E sem esperar por mais nada, saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Dumbledore não avaliou na época o dano que Snape havia sofrido aquela noite, mas depois de examinar essa lembrança várias e várias vezes, ele sabia que Severo tinha achado que sua vida tinha tão pouca importância para qualquer um, que nem a ameaça de sua morte era motivo suficiente para a punição adequada daqueles que o tratavam com tanto desprezo. Dumbledore sabia que ali tinha perdido aquele menino e que naquele momento, quem deixara sua sala fora um esboço de um futuro comensal da morte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sábios que erram – CAPÍTULO III**_

Agradeço a contribuição da revisão de Camila e a estória segue.

Esta estória não pretende violar direitos autorais, sendo unicamente uma forma de entretenimento.

As partes em "_**itálico"**_indicamque o trecho é uma lembrança do passado.

Resumo: Dumbledore olha Snape enquanto o tempo passa.

Dumbledore estava sentado no centro da mesa principal do grande salão de Hogwarts junto com seu corpo de professores. Ele olhava com contentamento os risos e as conversas que vinham das mesas das quatro casas, onde os alunos ainda conseguiam motivos para se alegrar mesmo com a sombra de Voldemort pairando sobre suas cabeças. Seus olhos saíram de um plano geral para se fixar na mesa da casa de Sonserina, mais especificamente num rapaz loiro, que parecia anormalmente pálido e que não fazia nenhum tipo de esforço para tocar na comida à sua frente. Draco Malfoy era a nova ferramenta do ódio e da vingança do Tom Riddle, que parecia não conhecer limites quando o assunto era maldade. Ele encarregou Draco de assassinar o diretor como castigo pelas tarefas não cumpridas por seu pai. Dumbledore tinha discutido o assunto com Snape, que compartilhava da preocupação dele com o menino. Ele sabia bem que o que Snape ouvira naquela conversa não era bem o que ele queria ouvir e Dumbledore sentia imensamente ter que forçar Severo até seus últimos limites mais uma vez. Era fundamental para o futuro de Draco e para os planos do próprio diretor, que Severo mantivesse a palavra que deu a ele, mesmo a contragosto, semanas antes. A palavra de cumprir, no lugar do menino Malfoy, o pedido de Riddle.

_- Você está pretendendo deixar que Draco o mate?_ Snape perguntou genuinamente intrigado.

- _Certamente que não. Você deverá me matar. _Dumbledore acrescentou no mesmo tom casual que tinha usado em toda a atual conversa, a qual girava basicamente em torno da sua morte.

- _Quer que eu faça isso agora ou gostaria de uns momentos para compor um epitáfio? _

Dumbledore não pôde evitar rir silenciosamente ao recordar a resposta carregada de ironia, disparada por Severo quando seu cérebro processou a informação contida na última frase dita pelo diretor. Ele se perguntava se as outras pessoas conseguiam perceber, como ele percebia, o quanto Snape era espirituoso, qualquer que fosse a situação que estivesse à sua frente. No fundo, ele sabia que não. O diretor voltou sua cabeça para seu lado esquerdo e olhou o mais discretamente possível para seu jovem professor. Ele olhava compenetrado para frente e se Dumbledore arriscasse um palpite, ele diria que uma fração desse olhar caía de tempos em tempos, na mesa da Sonserina, em Draco Malfoy. Snape tinha essa habilidade, fracionar o próprio olhar. Ele podia olhar intensamente para um único ponto ou pessoa como se fosse engoli-lo com os olhos e ao mesmo tempo, olhar para alguma coisa sem realmente olhar, disfarçando seu interesse ou desinteresse com extrema perfeição. Depois de tantos anos de disfarces, Dumbledore não se surpreendia com o fato de Snape ter se tornado um mestre no assunto.

Nos últimos dias. À luz dos últimos acontecimentos, Dumbledore se pegava pensando cada vez mais cuidadosamente em todos os detalhes do seu plano para derrotar Voldemort. Ele pensava em todos os envolvidos. Ele pensava em Harry. Mas acima de tudo, ele pensava e sentia por Snape. Ele desviou os olhos da direção de seu professor e olhando para frente deixou sua mente divagar pela difícil trajetória de seu atual braço direito. Dumbledore sabia que após sua partida, pelas mãos do próprio Snape, ele não teria mais nenhuma testemunha de sua fidelidade ao lado certo desta guerra. Quando Severo o matasse, ele seria considerado um pária por cada bruxo e bruxa com algum senso de decência. Não haveria mais ninguém que o conhecesse e confiasse nele tão absolutamente como o próprio Dumbledore. Ele estaria novamente sozinho. Ao longo dos anos, o diretor aprendeu que somos responsáveis por nossas atitudes, mas também aprendeu, que atos e palavras mal colocadas podem influenciar pessoas, cimentando seus pés no caminho errado e diminuindo suas possibilidades de mudar suas idéias. Após o incidente em que Snape descobriu sobre o problema de Lupin, Dumbledore viu o jovem sonserino transformar-se num esboço de seguidor de Tom Riddle, mas até depois disso, ele ainda poderia ter voltado atrás. Ele estava magoado, mas não totalmente perdido. Dumbledore havia identificado em suas pesquisas outro ponto de quebra na personalidade de Snape. O fato que o levou a deixar de ser esboço e se tornar verdadeiramente um seguidor de Riddle. Na sua busca para entender Severo, ele havia pedido a James e Lily Potter, pouco antes de suas mortes, algumas de suas lembranças sobre Snape e foi em duas dessas lembranças, uma de cada um dos Potter, que Dumbledore viu Severo segurar a mão de Tom Riddle de vez.

- _Como você foi no exame, Ranhoso. _Perguntou James a um jovem Severo caído no chão vítima de um feitiço lançado por Sirius Black pouco antes.

- _O nariz dele estava tocando o pergaminho. Deve ter marcas de óleo na prova inteira, eles não vão conseguir ler nem uma palavra. _Foi a resposta maldosa de Sirius.

A esta altura, ainda sob o efeito do feitiço e das risadas das pessoas, que pararam para ver o exibicionismo de Potter e Black, Snape parecia furioso e ofegando conseguiu dizer.

- _Você... você não perde por esperar. Você vai ver!_

_-Esperar pelo quê? O que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, assuar seu nariz na gente? _Black falou com desprezo.

Nesse momento, Snape tentava se defender só para sofrer novas azarações de Sirius e James, até que Lily resolveu intervir.

- Deixe-o em paz._ O que ele fez pra você? _Perguntou ela furiosa a um Potter que parecia estar se divertindo.

- _Bem, é mais o fato que ele existe, se é que você me entende. _Respondeu James em tom de piada para o divertimento de sua platéia

Enquanto Lily discutia com Potter, Snape ia se libertando do último feitiço que o segurava ao chão e ao conseguir pegar sua varinha, liberou um feitiço que cortou o rosto de James.

Dumbledore lembrou de ter ficado impressionado que alguém tão novo e sob pressão conseguisse executar um feitiço não verbal e sofisticado como aquele. Aparentemente Snape controlou a intensidade de sua azaração, pois Dumbledore sabia que o que ele lançou em James foi o **Sectumsempra**, que ele próprio havia inventado e que em sua intensidade máxima poderia matar. Snape pareceu vacilar um pouco após lançar o feitiço, como se fascinado pelo seu próprio feito e isso foi o suficiente para Potter revidar, pendurando-o de cabeça para baixo e expondo ridiculamente sua roupa de baixo para quem quisesse ver. Lily continuou exigindo que Potter deixasse Snape em paz e ele finalmente cedeu e disse.

-_ Você teve sorte da Evans estar aqui, Ranhoso..._

Mas antes que James tivesse a chance de concluir, Snape cego demais pela fúria e pela humilhação que havia sofrido, disparou.

- _Eu não preciso da ajuda de sangues-ruins imundos como ela._

Dumbledore soube como Snape se arrependeu daquela frase, pela lembrança que Lily cedeu para ele.

- _Me desculpe. _Dizia um Snape ansioso a uma Lily aborrecida na frente da sala comunal da Grifnória. –_Nunca quis lhe chamar de sangue ruim, simplesmente me..._

_- Escapou? _Disse Lily, interrompendo-o sem contemplação. –_É tarde demais. Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer por que falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos comensais da morte. Está vendo, você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Você mal pode esperar para se unir a Você sabe quem, não é?_

Snape não conseguiu retrucar.

-_Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu._

Dumbledore voltou de suas lembranças com um profundo suspiro. Ele sabia que Snape só havia feito sua escolha definitiva após a passagem da torre de Grifinória fechar-se a sua frente, separando-o definitivamente de Lily Evans. E sabia também que na cerimônia que deve ter havido para marcar Snape com a marca negra de comensal da morte, se houvesse convidados de honra, ele próprio, James Potter e Sirius Black poderiam ter direito de sentar na primeira fila. A decisão de se tornar comensal e seguir Riddle, sem dúvida fora de Snape, mas nenhum deles tinha feito nada, para provar a ele que valia a pena ver outras opções e a última a abandonar o pequeno barco que mantinha a vida dele na superfície, foi Lily. E para essa perda, Severo não estava preparado. Então, ele caiu na água e afundou.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sábios que erram – CAPÍTULO FINAL**_

Esta estória não pretende violar direitos autorais, sendo unicamente uma forma de entretenimento.

As partes em "_**itálico"**_indicamque o trecho é uma lembrança do passado.

Resumo: Dumbledore olha Snape enquanto o tempo passa.

Dumbledore caminhava pelos corredores desertos da escola. Todos dormiam agora e mesmo aqueles que vigiavam, sabiam que aquela área do castelo, hoje era responsabilidade dele. O diretor passara todo o dia pensando na conversa que tivera com Snape na noite anterior, conversa essa que acontecera devido às reclamações de Severo de que Dumbledore confiava mais informações a Harry que a ele. Dumbledore riu brandamente enquanto pensava nas contradições de um homem frio o suficiente para conseguir iludir um bruxo psicopata e megalomaníaco como Riddle, mas ao mesmo tempo, inseguro o suficiente para disputar sua atenção e confiança com um mero adolescente. A conversa em si fora perturbadora por seu conteúdo, pois Dumbledore revelara a Snape que ele deveria contar a Harry, no momento certo, que ele deveria ser morto por Riddle, por ser o próprio Harry, uma horcrux.

- _Então o garoto...o garoto deve morrer? _Perguntou Snape anormalmente calmo.

-_ E é Voldemort que deve matá-lo, Severo. Isto é essencial. _Disse Dumbledore com convicção.

- _Pensei...todos esses anos...que nós o protegíamos por causa dela. Por causa de Lily. _Disse Snape subitamente desconfortável.

Explicar a Snape a necessidade do grande sacrifício que Harry precisaria fazer, foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que Dumbledore havia feito nos últimos anos. O rosto de Severo expressara o choque da descoberta, como há muito, o Diretor não o via expressar nenhum dos seus sentimentos.

- _Você o manteve vivo para que pudesse morrer na hora certa? _Severo disse sem disfarçar o horror que sentia. Dumbledore lembrou de ter interpretado sua reação como um sinal de afeição pelo garoto, ao que Snape respondeu quase indignado, conjurando um patrono. Era essa parte que o diretor não conseguia esquecer. O patrono de Snape era o mesmo patrono da mulher cujo filho ele tinha ajudado a proteger. Após tantos anos, Severo ainda amava Lily e isso desconcertou Dumbledore a ponto de ele quase chegar às lágrimas.

- _Depois de todo esse tempo? _Ele perguntou emocionado.

- _Sempre. _Respondeu Snape com um misto de firmeza e resignação.

Ficara mais claro do que nunca, para Dumbledore, que a intensidade da dor que Snape sentiu no dia em que Lily morreu, não havia diminuído nem um pouco ao longo do tempo.

Dumbledore sentia que havia se tornado um homem sábio ao longo dos anos e foi justamente essa sabedoria, que o ensinou que sábios também erram e agora, no pouco tempo que lhe restava, ele caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts para deixar claro para si mesmo, que embora errem, homens sábios admitem seus erros e fazem o possível para corrigi-los. Ele abriu silenciosamente a porta do quarto de Snape e entrou. Uma suave fonte de luz era a única claridade no ambiente, que estava vazio. Dumbledore sentou-se numa das duas poltronas do local e reclinou-se confortavelmente, protegido pela penumbra enquanto esperava Snape voltar de sua ronda. Ele conhecia seus horários e sabia que isso seria em breve. Não demorou muito para que a porta do aposento se abrisse e Severo entrasse murmurando, ao fechar a porta atrás de si, um feitiço para acender a iluminação do quarto. Assim que a luz banhou o ambiente, os olhos de Severo se arregalaram e em poucos segundos, ele recuou com a varinha apontada na direção de Dumbledore até seu cérebro entender que a figura à sua frente não representava uma ameaça e ele conseguir soltar a respiração contida no momento do susto.

- Merlim! Snape conseguiu dizer apoiando-se levemente na porta do quarto enquanto baixava a mão que segurava a varinha. – Diretor, devo interpretar sua presença sorrateira no meu quarto particular como um sinal de que você mudou de idéia e que ao invés de querer que eu o mate, resolveu me matar primeiro? Snape disse quase totalmente refeito, antes de completar. – Só gostaria de pedir que me despachasse de uma maneira mais digna. Já posso até imaginar as manchetes do Profeta Diário amanhã, disse Snape com um aceno exagerado de sua mão, como se lesse um jornal imaginário à sua frente. –Diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, mata gloriosamente, de susto, o perigoso Comensal da Morte, Severo Snape, braço direito Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Dumbledore cruzou suas longas mãos no seu colo e ainda instalado confortavelmente em sua poltrona, riu bondosamente para Snape.

- Não tenho dúvidas, Severo, que sentirei muito a falta do seu senso de humor quando partir.

Snape fez um som de descrença e sentou pesadamente na outra poltrona à frente de Dumbledore,

- Eu não tenho senso de humor, Diretor. Depois de tantos anos você já devia ter percebido isso.

- Permita-me discordar meu caro menino. E discordo também da sua manchete imaginária no Profeta Diário, você não é um comensal da morte e não é de Tom Riddle, que você é braço direito.

Snape estreitou os olhos e olhou diretamente para Dumbledore, que parecia completamente relaxado em sua poltrona.

- Você está aqui por ontem à noite, não? Snape disse como se estivesse analisando um paciente. – Não sinta pena de mim, Diretor. Eu não preciso da sua misericórdia.

- Não, Dumbledore disse com voz firme e expressão séria. –Eu preciso da sua.

Snape abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que qualquer som pudesse sair, Dumbledore o cortou.

- Severo, não me interrompa, por favor. Desde que você me procurou, aquele dia na colina para pedir proteção para Lily, conhecer você tornou-se uma prioridade para mim. Não que depois daquele dia, eu duvidasse de você, mas eu queria saber quem você era realmente, o que você sentia. Dumbledore olhou para Snape, que afundara um pouco em sua poltrona vestindo um olhar que misturava desconfiança e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Dumbledore continuou.

- Eu quero que você saiba o quanto as coisas mudaram desde aquele dia. Eu quero que você entenda a importância que você tem para mim e para aqueles a quem você tem ajudado a proteger, mesmo que eles não saibam disso ainda.

- Isso é absolutamente desnecessário, Diretor. Eu sei que o que ando fazendo trouxe alguns bons resultados e que você me considera útil para a sua causa. Snape falou em tom controlado. – Não quis pedir nenhuma compensação, eu só achei que depois de tanto tempo, não precisaria mais mendigar sua confiança, mas se você acha que deve ser reservado, então seja, eu...

-Severo. Dumbledore falou suavemente. Não estou falando de sua utilidade como espião, isso é um tema óbvio. Estou tentando dizer que quero o seu perdão por não ter conseguido enxergar desde o início o menino leal a seus princípios, corajoso e inteligente que você era quando chegou a Hogwarts. Perdoe-me por não ter interferido propriamente para evitar que você se tornasse um jovem retraído e defensivo. Perdoe-me por não ter feito a minha parte para tentar evitar que você entregasse sua vida adulta nas mãos de um louco cruel e principalmente, menino, perdoe-me por nos últimos anos ter colocado você dentro deste velho coração na posição de um filho, que eu nunca tive, sem pedir sua autorização para isso primeiro.

A esta altura, Snape olhava para Dumbledore parecendo extremamente abalado. Sua boca estava entreaberta como se ele tivesse sido pego absolutamente de surpresa pelas palavras que ouvira anteriormente. Dumbledore não queria deixar esse assunto pela metade e aproveitou para prosseguir.

- Por que o choque, Severo? Eu não tenho lhe dito várias vezes sobre sua coragem? Sobre achar que se o chapéu seletor tivesse mais tempo com você, ele teria extrema dificuldade de colocá-lo em uma das casas pelas diferentes qualidades que você tem? Não estou confiando a você a tarefa de me ajudar a dar o próximo passo para uma próxima existência? Como você pode não acreditar em minha fé em você, Severo.

- Eu sou útil a você, Diretor e você me dá crédito por isso. Isso é mais do que a maioria das pessoas fez por mim em toda minha vida e eu sou grato por isso. Snape disse, tentando ainda recuperar o controle de sua voz.

- Não, menino. Você não é útil para mim. Você é bem mais que isso. Você é querido por mim. Você é o filho que eu escolhi para conhecer, contar e proteger. Eu partirei em breve, nós ambos sabemos, mas tomarei providências para protegê-lo. Não posso garantir que você sobreviva a essa guerra, mas conhecendo você, conto que isso seja uma possibilidade. Então, se você sobreviver como eu fortemente desejo, precisará de provas para sua verdadeira lealdade e estou cuidando disso; caso você não sobreviva, quero o seu nome restaurado como o grande homem que você se tornou. Quero que todos saibam que você talvez seja o homem mais corajoso que pisou os terrenos desta escola em toda sua estória.

Por um momento, Dumbledore viu em Snape aquela expressão que ele vira muitos anos antes, quando Severo pediu punição para o episódio do lobisomem. Seu queixo tremeu um pouco e ele pareceu estar prestes a cair no choro, mas de novo, ele não chorou. Parecendo lutar com suas emoções, ele olhou Dumbledore parecendo desarmar-se completamente, pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

- Eu não...eu não sei o que dizer. Ele baixou a cabeça e começou a olhar para as mãos que agora ele torcia furiosamente em seu colo.

- Diga que vai tentar sobreviver, Severo. Prometa-me que vai fazer o possível para ser feliz e me dar netos num futuro sem Riddle, num futuro de paz.

Snape levantou a cabeça e fez um som que estava entre um riso e um soluço e perguntou.

-Ah, Alvo! Eu? Um pai?

- Há muitas maneiras de ser pai, Severo. Se eu consegui ter esse sentimento, não vejo por que você não poderia. Prometa-me.

- Prometo seu velho bastardo e manipulador. Snape disse quase voltando a seu sarcasmo natural.

- Vê? Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Dumbledore comentou com absoluta naturalidade enquanto apontava a varinha para uma pequena mesa e conjurava um chá completo para dois.

- E agora creio que você não vai se recusar a acompanhar esse velho diretor em um chá

Dois anos depois do final da guerra e da derrota de Voldemort, Harry Potter olhava com curiosidade uma caixa cuidadosamente embalada materializar-se do nada em seu colo. Colado à caixa, um pergaminho enrolado onde se lia: Para o senhor Harry Potter, onde quer que ele esteja dois anos depois de vencer. Do senhor Alvo Dumbledore, que muito apreciou sua vitória. Sem conter a curiosidade, Harry desembalou a caixa e viu que ela continha pequenos frascos, que ele imediatamente reconheceu como iguais àqueles em que Dumbledore guardava seus estoques de lembranças em Hogwarts. Ao lado dos frascos, um pedaço de pergaminho, dizia: minhas lembranças sobre Severo Snape. Harry estudou cada lembrança deixada por Dumbledore e um ano depois de receber as lembranças, a memória de Snape estava sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida, livre de qualquer acusação de traição. Harry se encarregou disso. O nome de Snape passou a ser mencionado pelos novos alunos de Hogwarts como sendo o nome do homem que iludiu duas vezes o bruxo mais cruel que o mundo bruxo conheceu. – O homem mais corajoso que eu já conheci. Suspirou Harry para si mesmo.

FIM


End file.
